


The Winter Solider's Baby

by KitKat2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat2016/pseuds/KitKat2016
Summary: This takes place a year after the events of Infinity War.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a year after the events of Infinity War.

It's been a year since the ''Snap'' had happened. The world seems like a deserted planet. The kind of stuff you find in a b rated Scifi movie or hear it from people standing on street corners.

''The end is nigh! Repent! The end of the wolrd is coming!'' They would cry on the streets. You just smiled at them and go on your way. I didn't think those predictions would come true. It had to be Thanos that ''ended the world''. It was a mad man from another planet that deystroyed the Earth. Erased half of the population and for what? For his own glory? He hated us that much that he wanted to change the world. Well, congradulations, Thanos! You did just that. You did what you set out to do and now, my sweet 2 year old son doesn't have a father. Half of the people that still remained had no loved ones...no families. They are slowly starting over with whatever Life they have left.

Bucky was my whole universe. Yes, he was the Winter Solider and yes, he did some things that he wasn't proud of. But it was Hydra that had gottten into his head. Turned him into a killing machine. Yet, knowing all of that, I fell in love with him. I saw passed the chaos and saw a man that was kind, compassionate, a little subborn at times, but determined. He was a great solider and a great husband. He was a great father to our son Stefen. My baby boy only knew his father for 2 years of his life. Was he destined to grow up not knowing how much his father loved him? How was I going to raise him in a world that was nearly empty? 

As I sat in the buliding that was use to house all of the Avengers, I watched as the remaining Avengers went about thier business. Still protecting Earth even though they had lost someone in the ''Snap.'' The Avengers were my family now. Steve Rogers, known as Captain America, was Bucky's best friend. He has been around the most, helping me with baby Stefen. Bucky and I wanted to name our son after the First Avenger. But we decided that Stefen was close enough to Steve that it wouldn't confuse people as to which Steve we were refering to. Uncle Steve, Buky called him when talking to our son. If wasn't for Steve, I don't know what I would have done. It was Steve's compassion and strength that has gotten me through so far. My son loves Steve. He loves all the Avengers, but he loves Captain America the most. I don't think I could go on if I ever lost Stefen or Steve.

Steve was playing with Stefen on the ground. Stefen had his mini stuffed Captain America and of course, Tony just had to make one of Iron man. Oh, Tony! I just smiled and shook my head. Tony Stark. Billionaire and inventor. A strong member of the Avengers. He wasn't always showing off as most people saw him do, he had a soft side. He didn't show it offten, but when he did, it was either with Pepper or it was Stefen and now, he was up in Space somewhere. Roaming the universe with the Guardians of the Galaxy's ship. Who knows where he was right now or how long he had been up there. I just pray that some day we would find him and bring him home.

My wandering thoughts were interupted when I heard Steve calling me. ''Reahgan?'' He asked as he was standing over me. Stefan was asleep on his shoulder.

''Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.'' Steven said with a little smile.

''It's fine.''I said. ''Did Stefan fall asleep?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I think our little play time tired him out.''Steve said as he gently gave Stefan to me.

''Awww, yeah, it's time for his nap.''I said as he craddled my son in my arms. 

Steven helped me up as I went to go lay Stefen down. I went into the room Stefen and I had been living in. I placed him on his bed and turned to see Steven standing in the door way. For one split second, I thought I saw Bucky. One trick of the light and I felt my heart lift a little, but then the feeling was gone. I stiffled a little chuckle as I shook my head.

''What is it?'' Steve asked.

''For a moment, I thougt you were Bucky.'' I said as I felt tears stinging my eyes. ''You.....reminded me of him....standing there.''I took a deep breath and tried to hide my grief.

''Hey.....''Steve said gently. ''It's okay, Reahgan.''He said.

I wanted to stay away and wipe my tears and smile at Steve, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. I laid my head on his shoulder and just let the tears come. The tears that had been bottled up since I saw Bucky. The image of the ashes that had once been the man of my life scattered on the battlefield of Wakanda, were still fresh in my head. I was devestated when I saw T'Challa (the brave king of Wakanda, Black Panther) had vanished the same way Bucky did. I was near him and one of his Dora Milage Warriors. But when I saw Biucky standing across from me, with a look of fear and sadness, I was terrified. He had just started to fade when I got up. I heard him call out for Steve, but it was as if I was moving in slow motion. I saw him turn to ash little by little. I reached out to him, but our fingers barely brushed each other as Bucky had completly turned to ash. 

I remember screaming and running over to where Bucky had once stood. Steve was on his knees, touching the ground. Bleeding and exhausted, I feel to my knees next to him and frantically clawed through the darkened soiled. Hopeing it was all a bad dream. I remember feeling Steve wrap his arms around me. Everything after that was a blur. My heart had been broken.

Steve's tender touch brought me to the present as i took a deep breath and moved away. He handed me a tissue. ''You okay?'' He asked.

I nodded slowly. 'Sorry......''I said.

''Don't be.'' Steve said. ''You have nothing to appologize for.''He said. ''You should get some rest.''He said.

I nodded as I dried my tears and went to my bed. ''Steve?'' I asked.

''Yeah?'' Steve replied as he was just about to leave my and Stefan's room. 

''Thank you....''I said with a little smile.

''Sure.''Steve nodded. ''If you need anything, I won't be far.''He said.

I watched as Steve left. I glanced over at Stefan who was still asleep in his bed. I walked over to his bed. He held his stuffed bear tightly in his arm. It had been a gift from his father for his birthday. I smiled as I pulled up the covers and kissed his warm forehead. ''Good night, my little solider.''I whispered. ''Mommy loves you.''I said as I went to my bed.


	2. Dream On

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. I had been so busy trying to help the others, that I didn't realize how exhausted I was. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had started to dream.

Dream:

I stood in front of the mirror as I ran my hand down my flat stomach. I smiled as I envisioned the little miracle growing inside me. I hadn't told Bucky yet. I wanted to surprise him. He had gone out to do some errands. Always being helpful. We had been told that we couldn't have children due to Bucky being injected with the Super serum. Just as we were accepting the fact, that I wouldn't be able have kids with Bucky, this little miracle happened. I was so excited, I could hardly contain myself. ''Hey, little baby, can you hear me yet? It's your Mommy.''I said running my hand over my belly. 

It was at that moment, that I heard Bucky walk in. I took a deep breath.

''Reahgan?'' Bucky called. ''I'm home.''

''I'm here.''I called back. ''In the bedroom....''I said. 

''In the bedroom......''Bucky said. ''Hmmmmm.......what are you doing in there?'' He asked.

''Freshing up.'' I said. ''Oh, can you do me a favor and see if we have any milk in the Fridge?'' I asked. I had placed a baby bottle next to the milk container to give Bucky a clue.

''Yeah.....sure.'' Bucky said. ''How did it go at the doctor's?'' He asked as he opened the Refridgerator door.

''It went really well.''I said. ''Turns out I do have a ....LITTLE....something.....''I said.

''Little something of what?'' Bucky asked as he was searching for the milk. His hand moved straight passed the baby bottle.

I waited before answering.

''Yeah....we got milk.''Bucky said not even noticing the bottle.

I sighed. ~Not what I was hoping he would say...~ I thought to myself. ''Are you sure?'' I asked.

''Yeah....I just.....''Bucky stopped when he found the baby bottle that was next to the milk. ''Babe, what's this?'' He asked.

''What's what?'' I asked as I smiled to myself. I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Bucky was standing in the middle of the kitchen with the bottle in his hand. ''This.''He said as he looked at me. ''Is there something you want to tell me? Why is there a b....baby bottle in the fridge......next to the milk.....''He said as it was starting to dawn on him.

''Bucky.....''I said as I touched his hand.

''Oh, my, god.....''Bucky said softly. ''Reah, does this mean what I think it means?'' He asked.

''Yes, honey.''I said. ''I'm pregnant.''I said as tears came to myself. 

''We're having a baby.....''Bucky said as he took my hands in his.

I nodded.

''Oh, my, god! That's wonderful.''Bucky said as he hugged and kissed me. ''I can't belive this. How?''He asked. ''We were told we couldn't because of the serum....''He said.

''I don't know how, but....it happened.''I said.

Bucky wipped a tear from his eye as he bent down and placed his hand on my belly. ''Hey, baby.''He said as lifted my shirt a little and kissed my belly where the baby was. He looked up at me and proclaimed, ''This is the happiest day of my life!'' He said.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
9 months later.........

The baby had been moving a lot the last few weeks. I was 2 days over due and I was huge. I could barely move and I was miserable. I just wanted to give birth already, but our son decided to not come on his due date. Our midwife said it was normal and that if he hadn't come by the end of the week, we were to go to the hospital. She had told me and Bucky what we could do to induce labor. Everything she said to do, we did it and nothing yet. 

We were trying to avoid going to the hospital due to Bucky's stint as the Winter Solider some years back. That was a totally different story. We had opted for a water birth and a midwife. I sighed as Bucky came in with a hot cup of tea. He sat on the couch next to me.

''Anything yet?'' He asked as he rubbed my enlarged belly.

''Nope.''I said. ''He's determined to stay.''I giggled a little as I drank my tea. ''Thanks for the tea, love.''

''Let me try something.'' Bucky said as he leaned down and talked to the baby. He kissed my belly and then looked at me. He kissed me.

''What did you say?'' I asked.

No sooner had muttered the words, than I felt a strong, but quick kick from the baby. I almost dropped my cup of tea as I winced. ''Ow.....''I said rubbing where the baby had kicked me.

''What? Are you okay?'' Bucky asked immidately concerned. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

''Whatever you said to our son, must have been something....''I breathed.

''I just said hey, buddy, Mommy and Daddy really want to see you.''Bucky said. ''Should I go get Rebecca, the midwife?'' He asked.

''Not yet......'' I said as the pain subsided a little. ''I think......it's gone.''I said I caught up with Bucky's help.

''Yeah..........just take it easy........''Bucky said as he rubbed my back. 

We walked a little ways and then I felt something wet between my legs. I looked down and noticed my pj pants were soaked. ''Uh,,,,,,Bucky,,,,,''I said.

''Is it time?'' Bucky asked as he looked my face.

''You may want to go get Rebecca.....''I said.

It was an agonizing and exciting 4 hours before baby Stefan was born. After months of waiting and wondering if I would ever have him, our son was finally here. I had mixed feelings of extereme exhaustion, excitment and relief as Rebecca lifted Stefan to show him to us. I was crying. Bucky was crying. It was an incredible moment.

''Congrats.'' Rebecca said. ''You have a beautiful healthy baby boy.''She said as she left to allow us some time with our baby.

''You did it.'' Bucky said as he kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. I kissed him back as Rebecca handed me our son wrapped in a white blanket. Our miracle baby was here. I held on to him and pulled him close to me. ''Thank you, thank you.''I must have said to God a million times. ''Oh, hello, little one.''I said looking down at the newborn in my arms. ''Here is your son.''I said as I let Bucky hold him.

The look on Bucky's face was priceless. He was speechless as he held his son in his arms. He couldn't believe he was a father or that he finally had a family. All those years he spent being the Winter Solider. All those times he spent with Hydra, had suddenly disappeared. He was trulely at peace. He was happy as he kissed his newborn son. Stefan looked up at his father and cooed. 

The happy moment had faded into darkness as I was starting to wake up.


End file.
